Crwal
by lovelastsunlessyoumessitup
Summary: Nick and Miley; I suck at summarys, so just readd. Pleasee
1. Chapter 1

**Crawl**

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Nick Jonas**

**Demi Lovato**

**Selena Gomez**

**& Many More**

_**Chapter One- "Well, his name is Nick. He's definitely a charmer, he asked me out**."_

"Oh, Look Mile, he's staring at you!" Demi said, we we're walking to school, it was the last day before summer and we we're excited

"No he's not," Looks at Demi. "Stop, now you're staring!" I tried to walk faster but Demi was pulling me back.

Then it happened, He stared walking our way and stopped right in front of us.

"Excuse me Miss," Those we're the word's that made me fall in love. "I believe you dropped something," I began looking around.

"Well are you going to tell me what I dropped? Or can we get walking; we're going to be late." I pretended not to notice the smile growing big as the anger in my voice became clearer.

"I'll tell you if you come to the carnival with me tonight."

"Uh, try not, please. I'm going to be late." Demi excuse herself silently, I Didn't noticed she was gone at all.

"Well, Fine." He began to walk away

I sighed and walked after him, "Excuse me?"

"Yes Ma'am?" He smiled a heart stopping smile

"Fine, I'll go." He looked surprised.

"My Name's Nick."

"I'm Miley," I looked at him dead in the eyes.

"That's a pretty name," He was sweet.

"Well, why would you want a date with me? I'm guessing you could have any girl in the world. Why me?" I wanted to see how smooth he was, how he would get out of my questions.

"One, Your breath taking, two yes your right, but I want you, and three your beautiful" He was amazing; I was falling in love with him.

I sighed. "Now, Nick what did I drop?" He smiled as he walked to his car.  
"Your smile." He laughed and got in his car.

I walked up to his car and knocked on the window, he rolled it down. "What time should I be ready?" I said in an innocent tone.

"5:30," He grabbed my hand and kissed it right before he drove away. He was smooth, real smooth.

Wow. I walked into my homeroom class late and saw Demi making eyes at me. I sat down at my usual spot right next to Demi and she passed me a note.

What the hell happened out there!? Why are you all smiley!?  
I laughed and turned over the note and began writing.

Well, his name is Nick. He's definitely a charmer, he asked me out.

As soon as I slipped the note in Demi's hands she began reading, her eyes opening wider with every word she read. She ripped another pice of paper from her note book and began writing again.

NO WAY! Mile, do you know how hot he was!? He looks about 17, you snagged an older man! Charmer!? What'd he say!? Tell me now! P.S. What'd you drop?

Demi practically threw this note at me; she started giggling when I began reading the note.

Yes I know how hot he was, that's why I said yes, we're going to the fair tonight. Yeah, 16 or 17, I don't know, I'll ask later tonight. I dropped nothing, but 'my smile.'

Demi smiled at the words I had written down and then ripped our notes, so no one would see them. The rest of homeroom was boring, Mrs. Ivey read cements and how she had a great year with all of us and how she'd miss us during the summer. The rest of the day was horrible; I couldn't wait to get home.

At 4:30

I took the curling iron out of my hair and sighed. "Demi, it's no use. I look horrible!" I plopped myself onto my bed

She hugged me and pulled me up off the bed, "Babe, you look fantastic!"  
She pulled me over to the mirror and smiled at me. "You're beautiful."

She was my best friend; I loved her like my sister. "Thanks,"

There was a knock suddenly at the door. Demi looked out the window. "It's him, he's early!" She laughed and pulled me to the front door, "You look ah-making!" she smiled and left out the back door.

I opened the front door and smiled, "You're early?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I would have been late otherwise" He smiled that breathtaking smile again, the one that made my heart stop every time.

I Smiled as he handed me the flowers he had gotten me, "I'll put these away, don't move," I smiled and walked into the other room and put them in a vice.

"I wouldn't dare" I think I heard him say as I exited the room.

The car ride was short, but the conversation made it seem longer.

"So, how old are you Miley?" He asked.

"I'm 15 & you?" I was so curious, he was handsome, with his curly brown hair, and his dark brown eyes, and I was falling and falling fast.

"I'm 17." Nick smiled and rested his hand on the steering wheel.

"What are you doing here?" I laughed. "I mean, it's not like Arlington is a hot vacation spot."

"My aunt owned a house up here; when she passed she left the house to my parents. That was 7 years ago, it was about time we came up here and used it." He gave me a shot smile then looked back up at the road.

"So you we're ten when she died?" Duh, he was ten when she died, he's 17.

"Yeah," He let out a small chuckle and pulled into the fair grounds.

"Sorry, I'm kind of nervous." I admitted. He looked at me and gave me that same heartbreaking smile.

"You don't have to be nervous." I smiled and he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He hopped out of the car and walked around the front of the car to the passenger side and opened my door.

"Thank you." I smiled and took his hand as I hopped out of the car myself.

"No problem," He smiled and shut the door. He put his arm around my shoulders and started walking. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Anything," I smiled and looked up at him. He was taller than me, so I'm going to have to look up a lot. I smiled at that thought. Maybe we'd be together all summer, my own summer love story. That made me smile again. Wait, what am I doing? It's our first date, I should stop getting my hopes up. What if this dates a disaster? What if he's some freak? What if—

"Miley?" Nick had taken his arm from around me and was touching my cheek.

"Yeah?" I got lost in my thoughts, again.

"Where'd you go?" He laughed and took my hand in his and started walking again.

"I was lost in my thoughts, it happens a lot." I looked down and smiled.

"That happens to me too. Don't be ashamed." He looked at me again.

"I'm not ashamed. I'm embarrassed." I laughed and looked up at him.

"Well, don't be that ether." He smiled again.

He led me to some booth. It was a dart game; he was going to win me something. How sweet. I smiled as I saw him give the money to the clerk. He gave me a small smile before he threw the first dart. I was happier than I had ever been in that moment.

"Win me something?" I said watching Nick throw the second dart.

"I'll try, but I'd be lying if I said I was good at this game." He gave me another smile before he threw the third dart.

"Nice try," Said the clerk. "Don't quit your day job." I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Well, what would you say if I we're to give you forty buck to give me that teddy bear?" Nick looked at me than at the clerk.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." The clerk smiled smugly.

"Come on, it's my first date with her, I already look like a wimp buying the teddy bear, don't make me beg?" I laughed again making Nick look at me, he laughed too then looked back at the clerk.

"Make it sixty and we have a deal?" The clerk winked at me and smiled.

"Fine," Nick sighed and handed the clerk the money and handed me the teddy bear.

"Thanks." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "That was sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two- __"Your 'friend' last night really likes you, huh?"_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a huge thump; the last thing I remember was falling asleep in Nick's car. He must have carried me to the door or woken up my father to carry me in. Either way he had to have met my father or be in my room. I looked around as that thought came to mind. My room wasn't dirty, but it wasn't by any means clean. I hope he didn't see anything weird or touch something...

I am getting so ahead of myself. Maybe he just brought me to the door and my father brought me in, ugh, there's no use. Who knows what happened after I fell asleep...

"Mile!?" I heard my father yell from downstairs. "What was that sound!? Are you hurt?!"

"No," I lied, my arm hurt, but there wasn't a use in telling him. "I fell off my bed, that's all." I yelled back to him.

"Okay," he yelled again. "Oh and Mile, Demi called, you might want to call her back."

"Thanks!" I yelled downstairs.

I didn't feel like talking on the phone, so I got myself off the ground and walked over to my closet. I got out some old blue jeans and a white polo shirt; I was going to drive over to her house, that way I could drive through town and maybe see Nick. I put on the pants and the shirt and walked downstairs.

"Daddy, I'm going over to Demi's, do you need anything from town?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"We need some milk and eggs," he looked up from reading the paper. "That's all." He looked back down and snickered.

I looked at him weirdly, "What? Am I missing something?"

My Dad put the paper down and looked at me, "Your 'friend' last night really likes you, huh?"

I smiled and looked down, "I—I don't know, it was our first date."

My father laughed again, "He was worried when he came to the door last night, you wouldn't wake up when he tried to get you out of the car." My father laughed once more. "I had to tell him you were a heavy sleeper and to calm down; he carried you up to your room and they we chatted for a while."

& there was my answer. Nick had carried me up to my room and my father and he had a 'chat', wow now that's just the icing on top of the cake! "Chatted? 'Bout what?" I sat down across from my father.

"Just the usual, I showed him naked baby pictures, talked about your passed boyfriends, and how much the last one hurt you," My face must have been in complete shock because he gave in too fast, "I'm just joking, Miley, I was kidding."

I hit his hand with the fork that was on the table. "That was so mean!" I looked at him and laughed at how I reacted. "But for serous, what'd you guys talk about?"

"Hunny, just guy stuff," He picked up his paper again. "We talked about cars, about you, and other things."

I sighed, I wasn't going to get anymore information from him, and I would have to go to Nick. "Well, Demi's expecting me, bye daddy," I got up and kissed his head. "I love you; I'll call you if I'm going somewhere after Demi's and the store."

* * *

"Get up, Dipshit!?" I heard my brother yell. "Mom needs some food to cook tonight! We need to go to the store!"

I was dazed but I opened my eyes to see my brother Liam, he was 19 two years older than me, "Why can't you go alone? I'm kind of tired."

Liam laughed and pulled the blankets off of me. "It's not my fault you were out with some hillbilly."

I wasn't in the mood to argue. "You're so lucky I don't sleep naked." I laughed mentally at my joke, Liam didn't find it amusing.

"Get up before I make you get up!?" Liam took the pillow from under my head and hit my face with it.

"What the fuck!?" I opened my eyes and lifted my head off the bed. "Liam, why can't you just go alone? I'm tired & seriously, 'hillbilly'?"

Liam laughed and sat on my bed. "Pwlease little brother!?" he smiled and looked at me.

I laughed when I realized what happened. "You got your license taken away again and you don't want mom to know, right?" Liam looked at the wall and sighed. "What'd you do this time? Highjack a car? Get caught speeding? Crash the car?"

Liam looked at me and sighed again. "Dad knows, but you can't tell mom."

I looked at him, I was confused, what had he done this time? He'd done a lot of stupid things in his life, but none to where he couldn't even tell me. We we're close. "Liam, what'd you does?"

Liam looked at the wall again and leaned back on my bed. "It was a stupid mistake; it was over three months ago." Liam looked over at me. "While I've been gone at college, I've done some pretty dumb things, but by far this was the dumbest."

I looked at him and was so confused. Three months ago? How did I not know, three months ago Dad went on a business trip—No, he went to help Liam. What could have happed to cause my father to just leave, unannounced not even telling mom what stupid thing Liam had done. "Liam, Three months?"

Liam looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I made one mistake," he blinked a couple of times. "One mistake, One mistake, I swear it was an accident. I didn't see anyone there, she came out of nowhere. But I'd been drinking, so no one believed me, Nick; I got my license suspended for five years. I have to do community service for six months." He started blinking back tears. "All because of one mistake. I could have driven' to the store and got mom what she needed, but I honestly don't trust myself to drive, so please. Just come?"

"Yeah—Okay, I'll come." I looked over at Liam and half smiled. "You know it will all be okay…" I got up and got on some gym shorts and pulled on a shirt. "I'm ready, let's go."

* * *

I was listening to the radio and singing when I pulled into the parking lot. I was going to the store, then to Demi's. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and sat listening to the music for a while. I was singing along to one of my favorite songs. Then I heard a tap on the window to my car. I looked over and smiled, I rolled down the window and laughed, "Hey," I smiled and looked over at him. "What brings you around here?"

Nick smiled that famous smile and leaned on my car. "My mom needed something to cook for dinner, any suggestions?" He laughed.

I smiled, "I hear the chicken is pretty nice," I laughed and rolled up the window and got out of the car, "My father said you panicked when I didn't wake up?" I laughed and walked over to a table with some chairs. Nick followed.

"I wouldn't say panicked, I was kind of freaked out." He smiled and sat down. "What would you have done, right now if I fell asleep and didn't wake up?"

I laughed and sat down, "Well first I'd draw a cowboy beard on your face, then put whipped cream all over you and then put a cherry on your nose." I smiled and poked Nick's nose.

_**Wanna be my best friend? 13 comments for the next chapter! Oh, and by the way, It's Liam Hemsworth!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three- "__I—I wish I could make it stop…"_

_Miley's Point-Of-View_

Nick laughed once more then turned his head when he heard his named called. It was a tall guy, maybe 19 years old. He had sandy blonde hair and a perfect smile. He had a bag full of food from the supermarket, he must have been here with Nick because when he walked up he practically threw the bag on Nicks lap.

"Dude, why'd you run out the door while I was still paying?" The guy looked at me and smiled. "Well," he looked at Nick then back at me, "Who might we have here?"

I smiled and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear and reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Miley," I smiled. "And you are?"

He smiled and winked at me, "I'm Liam," He looked at Nick and laughed. "Nick's hotter and sexier older brother." Just then I realized that Liam had still had my hand in his; he lifted it up and kissed my hand.

Just then Nick cleared his throat, Thank god he did. "Well, we better head out, Right Liam?" Nick half-smiled at me and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, Sure." Liam smiled at me again. "Will we be seeing you again?" Liam looked at me.

"She'll be seeing me, I'm not sure about you." Nick glared at his brother. I laughed and looked at Nick.

"Nicky, calm down." I smiled and rubbed his hand. "I'm sure I'm bound to see you around, it's a small town." I looked at Liam and smiled. "I have to go to, my dad wants Milk—I think." I laughed at myself and got up.

"See you soon," Nick kissed my cheek and pulled his brother off to their car.

"See you soon," I said to myself. I hope I see him soon too. It took a day; one day was all it took for me to fall for him. Completely head over heels, whenever I'm around him I can't breathe, when I'm not around him I want to be. I've never felt this way before, I feel scared, happy, wonderful, yet sad the summers going to end. Then what's going to happen?

I walked into the supermarket and grabbed the few things I needed and headed over to Demi's house.

_Nick's Point-Of-View_

"What the hell was that back there?" Liam asked me as soon as we got into the car.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "What was what?" I looked over at Liam briefly and then back at the road.

"You know what, 'She'll be seeing me, I'm not sure about you?' Dude what the hell was that?" Liam grabbed a bag of chips from the supermarket bag and started eating the chips.

I smiled and laughed. "That was nothing."

"Yeah and the sun's purple." Liam looked at me and laughed. "Seriously, what was that?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Liam, she's mine."

I think I saw Liam mouth 'yeah right' from the corner of my eye, I could have imagined it, but I'm sure he did. Whenever I had a girl he wanted he would always swoop in and take her. This one was different, she was mine. He sure as hell wasn't going to steal Miley.

"Liam, why—why do you always do that?" I stopped the car on the side of the road. "I saw her first, we already went on a first date, and we already kissed. She's off limits."

Liam puts his hands up, "I said nothing."Liam looked at me and smiled.

"You are such a piece of work sometimes." I sighed and continued on driving.

_Miley's Point-Of-View_

I knocked on Demi's front door and sighed. I heard yelling, her parents must be fighting again—they've been fighting a lot lately, it's definitely taken a toll on Demi. She's so worried all the time that the fighting is about her or about her grades. She feels that she always starts the fights.

Demi opened the door, she'd been crying, that wasn't a shock. "Hey," Demi leaned up against her front door.

"How are you?" I rubbed her shoulder and leaned on the door frame.

"Life could be better," She gestured the kitchen where the yelling was getting louder. "They've been at it since last night..."

"What started it this time?" I waited a while for her answer. She hated talking about her problems, especially ones that hurt her. She walked out the door and sat on the front porch. I followed her and sat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. She let her head fall on to my shoulder.

"I was late last night," She lifted her head up and looked at the street in front of us. "My father wanted to punish me, my Mother thought it wasn't a big deal and wanted to let me off easy." She sighed and looked down. "It's always about me, I don't understand why their even together! They hate each other! They fight all the time! It's like everything's fine then at a drop of a hat they are at each other's throats!"

I waited before I said anything, in case she was still thinking about saying anything. I wish I could say that I knew how it feels; my parent's fight all the time, but that'd be a lie. My mom left when I was 4 years old. I guess they did fight—or fought. I don't even remember her, I'm kind of happy that I don't, since I don't remember her, I guess theres really nothing to miss about her. I know she looked like me and that she took my father's heart with her when she left. My father can be happy at times, but I know that he is unhappy with his life. The way it turned out, 'it was never sapost to be this way,' he use to say.

"I—I wish I could make it stop…" I looked at my best friend and watched the tears fall from her eyes.

She looked at me and sighed. "Me too."

**Questions that you have asked, so sorry you we're confused!**

**Was it in Nick's point of view?? Who is Liam the brother of?**

**Yes, the Liam & Nick part was in Nick's point of view, so sorry I wasn't clear about that. Liam is Nick's brother.**

**Liam is nick's brother?? Or Miley's?**

**Nick's brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four—__"Yep, you caught me." I smiled. "I couldn't stay away!"_

_Miley's Point-Of-View_

I wiped Demi's tears and hugged her again. "Hey—Nick has a brother," I smiled and winked. "I'm sure he doesn't have a girlfriend or him better not because he was kind of flirting with me, well anyway, I'm sure Nick could tell him how beautiful and breathtaking you are and he could get you a date with him?" I smiled once more and looked over at Demi. "We could double?"

I saw Demi's face light-up, and then she looked back at the road ahead of her. "Is he hot?" I laughed, of all the questions she could of asked she asked, 'Is he hot?' not, 'how old is he?' not, 'what's his name?' just plain and simple, 'Is he hot?'

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'd say so."

"Like, on a scale of one to ten, what is he?" Demi laughed.

"Uhm," I stood up and took my keys out of my pocket. "An eight or a nine..." I smiled.

Demi stood up next to me. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, if you want a date, I'm going to have to arrange it?" I smiled. "Unless you want to hang out?" I rubbed her shoulder. "We could go to a movie and have a sleepover?"

Demi smiled and hugged me tightly. "Thank you!" She headed toward her front door. "I thought you'd never ask!" She put her hand on the door knob. "Give me five minutes..." She gave me a final smiled before she braced herself for the fighting that lay inside that house, it was no longer a home. That was taken from Demi the day her Mother and Father started fighting, that was over four years ago. With a small twist of her wrist and the push of her hip the door was opened and the noise of yelling engulfed the air.

_Nick's Point-Of-View_

"Nick," Liam said as he grabbed the bag from the back of our parent's car. "I promise, unless she seduces me, I will not, nor will I ever kiss—or have sex with Miss. Miley…"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I opened my door and looked over at my brother, he was smirking. "You don't get it…" I shut my door and walked inside the house.

"What—what don't I get, Nick?" He must have run in after me because when I turn around he was about 6 inches from my face.

"Liam, you have taken everything that has ever meant anything to me." I saw Liam roll his eyes and take a small step toward me.

"Nick do you really think that?" Liam looked offended. "I protected you…"

I laughed aloud. "By having sex with most of my girlfriends?" I made a fake sigh of relief. "Oh, and all that time I thought you were just being a huge dick! Now I know the truth!"

"Really, Nick we're going to play that card?!" Liam started at me intently. "You're the one who slept with six of mine?!" Liam laughed. "You're just as bad as me, yet you always put me down for it."

"Boys!" I heard my mother call from down the hall. "What is the meaning of the yelling!?" She walked into the front room and looked at both of us. "You two are grown men, why are you acting like children?!"

"He started it!" Liam and I both said in unison.

"Nicholas, go to your room. Liam, put that bag in the kitchen then go to your room as well, I'm so sick and tired of you two fighting like your six years old."

I looked at my brother then walked up the stairs. My bedroom was the third room on the left, I hated this house. I liked our other one better, it was a one story and it was quite large. It had seven bedrooms. I hated being the top floor—weird I know, normally it's the bottom floor people hate…

I walked into my bedroom and jumped onto my bed. I grabbed my IPod and switched it on; put the ear plugs in my ear, slipped off my shirt, laid down and shut my eyes.

"Nicholas!?" I heard a series of knocks on my door. "Nicholas, you have a visitor."

I opened my eyes and took the earplugs out of my ears, leaned over and picked up the clock. It was 3:45, I fell asleep at one thirty…I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my door and opened it.

"Nick, you have a visitor..." My mother said once more.

"Tell them I'm sleeping, because I was..." I leaned on the door frame and closed my eyes again.

"Okay, but she's really cute." My mom said was she walked slowly down the hallway.

"Whoa!?" I said. "She?" I walked closer to my mother, she turned around and winked at me and continued down the hallway and down the stairs.

I smiled and walked down the stairs myself. I heard laughing when I was about half-way down the stairs, the laughing got louder and louder.

_Miley's Point-Of-View_

I knocked on the front door and smiled, I hopped that this was the right house. The man at the store said that this was the house—the door opened and a woman was standing there.

"May I help you?" The woman said in a most kind way.

"Yes," I smiled. "Does a Nick, happen to live here?"

"Yes, he does." She smiled, obviously looking for me information.

"I'm Miley, Nick and I went on a date the other night, and well---I" I paused and half-smiled. "Anyways, could you get him for me?"

She smiled and motioned for me to walk into the house. "Here, you can come and sit in the living room and I will go upstairs and get Nicholas."

I followed her into the house; she pointed to the living room and headed upstairs. I walked into the living room and saw Liam watching T.V. 'She'll be seeing me, I'm not sure about you.' I said to myself as I looked at the television to see what Liam was watching. He was watching, 'Hannah Montana', I healed back a laugh. I guess I didn't hide the sound well because he turns around with a shocked look on his face.

"I—that wasn't what that looked like…" He gave me a silly smile.

"Really, because I thought I just saw you watching Hannah Montana?" I laughed.

He gave me a breathtaking smile; those must run in the family, I was taken by surprise. He made his way off the couch and around it and was standing right in front of me.

"Hey—couldn't wait to lay your eyes on me again?" He smiled again.

"Yep, you caught me." I smiled. "I couldn't stay away!" I threw my arms around him and laughed.

He laughed too and spun around. "Yeah, I know—I'm just so charming the girls can't stay away."

I laughed again and he put me down. "Hey, I have a favor to ask?" I smiled and he turn his head slightly to the right in a wondering manor.

"What's the favor?" He sat on the back of the couch.

"Uhm," I smiled and sat next to him. "I need a date," I looked down.

He looked down also and started messing with his feet. "Listen—I would love to…but your dating my brother and I don't do like that…"

I laughed and looked up at him, he looked up to he wasn't very amused. "You didn't let me finish…"

"Well, then finish…"

"I need a date for my friend," He raised his eye brows. "She's been kinda down lately, her parents fight like around the clock, and she needs some cheering up."

"So you want me to ask her out? Pretend that I spotted her?" He looked really into what I had suggested.

"No, she knows what I want to do, I figured Nick and I could do a double with you and my friend?" I smiled and looked back down at my shoes. "But that would have been really sweet if you were to have done that for me—well her."

"Yeah, I have my moments…" he looked down at his feet also.

What was going on? I was sitting here, having the sweetest conversation with the sweetest guy, who happened to be my—well I don't know what Nick is, I know I like him and I know I like Liam, hell I was so confused. Liam was so sweet—so was Nick…Ugh…

Liam started playing with my feet also, before long it was a foot war—I guess I leaned to far back on the back of the couch I fell over, I landed on the seat cushion, Liam started laughing uncontrollably. Then I started, I pulled Liam down and we were both sitting upside down on the couch—laughing so hard.

He made the first move and started tickling my stomach and I began laughing even more, I made the second move and starting tickling his feet, we were now involved in a tickle war—the war was short lived…

"Wow," Nick said, Liam and I both looked up and saw Nick standing before us. "What's going on?"

I laughed and looked back over at Liam; I rolled off the couch and stood up. "Hey Nick." I smiled, walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey," He smiled back. "What's up?"

I smiled and looked back over at Liam; he had gotten off the couch and was standing up. He was rubbing the back of his head with a guilty look on his face; he walked out of the room silently. "I wanted to ask Liam and You if you guys could do a double date with my friend and me," I looked back over at Nick and smiled. "Liam said he was cool with it—how about you?"

"Yeah—yeah, that'd be cool." He smiled, but I wasn't that heartbreaking smile, it was a sad smile.

"Are you alright?" I moved a strand of hair away from his eyes. "You seem—a little down?"

"No," He did the same thing Liam did; he started rubbing the back of his head and looked down. "No, I just woke up. I took a little mid-day nap." He gave me another smile.

"Am I going to see that—that nervous, 'hand rubbing the back of your head' thing if you two boys stay in my life?" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed and did the hand thing again, then looked down.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "That!" I started rubbing my hand on the back of my head. "This." I laughed.

"It's a family thing…I guess." He smiled. "What was that before I walked in? With Liam?"

I started laughing. "That was nothing," I smiled. "We were just messing around." I rubbed his arm.

I was watching, 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas' while writing this, I happen to think it's a skill writing something so—well not so happy, but even remotely happy while watching such a sad movie. I was also watching RENT: Live on Broadway, Head Over Heels, & Mulan—Best Movies EVER!


End file.
